The present invention relates to a concrete block construction method and a guide member for installing a concrete block and, more particularly, to a concrete block construction method for forming a concrete block structure and a guide member for installing the concrete block.
Generally, a structure constructed in the water should not be affected by displacement of the water and meet objectives such as functioning as a berth facility, etc.
As a method for constructing an underwater structure, a method using huge caissons is widely known. The method using caissons can withstand large waves, but has many difficulties such as high cost of construction and impossibility of construction in shallow water.
In order to solve the problem of the method using caissons described above, a method for constructing a structure by piling small concrete blocks in multiple levels according to water levels is known.
When such underwater structure is constructed, it is difficult to cast concrete in the water, and thus, a concrete block is usually manufactured on the ground and then installed in the water. The concrete block manufactured on the ground and installed in the water is called as an underwater block.
In the case of an underwater block, a concrete block having a relative small size is used rather than the method using caissons. Therefore, the underwater block has low cost of construction and is applicable to various field conditions.
Meanwhile, when underwater blocks are constructed, an underwater block subject to be installed should be seated to an accurate position considering a position of a lower underwater block and a position of an underwater block positioned at a side.
However, it is difficult to fit the underwater block to its accurate position and to seat the underwater block.
A diver should inform a crane operator of the accurate position of the underwater block from the water, but it is difficult for the diver to recognize the accurate position of the underwater block because of lack of visibility in the water. Moreover, although the diver recognizes the accurate position of the underwater block, it is difficult to accurately inform the crane operator of positional information.